


The First Death

by LollingCat



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: My teacher had us write this and then didn't have us share it and didn't even read it herself. So now I'm posting this Book Thief fanfiction here :)
Kudos: 9





	The First Death

I guess I didn’t exist at one point, depending on who you ask. And before you ask  _ me _ , I will tell you that I have always existed. It’s just that no souls had existed yet.

When the first soul existed, it was like I had some company, although I did not realize how short-lived that company would be. Well, short-lived compared to how  _ long-lived  _ I am. The first soul was not complete. Not ready.

Perhaps that is why it died.

I did not understand, not completely, when the soul had stopped…  _ breathing.  _ It’s pulse remained the same, but it’s body did not. I just knew what I had to do. God need not whisper it into my ear.

I watched the soul rise up into my arms. It was not a color, but its body was. I don’t think the body was human. Not yet. Evolution had not gotten that far. But the body was a swiftly fading, paling red. Pink. Salmon. Off-white. Whatever shade or hue you’d like to call it.

The point is, that’s the first color I ever remembered.

That’s the first death I ever remembered.


End file.
